Lucernian Annexation of Lorderon
The Lucernian Annexation of Lorderon was an event that took place between the Kingdom of Lorderon and the Kingdom of Lucerne in regards to the future status of the Kingdom of Lorderon. Background Prelude The First Negotiations As King Tenamil Menathil neared the end of his life Arthas Menathil the next in line would contemplate what the death of his father would mean. Arthas Menathil during this time was increasingly overcome with the madness of his mind, and in the brief periods between the voices in his head being louder then his own he came to believe that his Kingdom was going to fall on its own. Arthas was increasingly worried about losing his mind, and in his goal to protect his people he was working closely with three Magi from the Kirin Tor in the form of Jowan Uerellian, Anders Virtion, and his wife Azhellion Virtion of which Anders was his friend from there childhood and so knew everything that was happening in his head. Whether it was annexed by Arnor, Bolten, or bought by The Empire it wasn't going to be independent anymore so he had to make some changes if he wanted the Atlantian people to move forward. When his father finally passed away Arthas refused the customary crowning of the new King and instead stood as the prince apparent for nearly two months as he decided on what to do. Since the beginning of his fathers reign the importance of Lorderon had declined to such an extent that very few of the powerful continental powers sent representatives to Lorderon for the funeral, but one of the these few was the Kingdom of Lucerne of whom sent a heavy contingent led by Jacob Vorn IV. and Catherine Lovie and her husband. During the funeral Arthas Menathil was having a relatively quiet time of the voices in his head and was able to mingle as he once had done so easily, and even Jaina Menathil was surprised with the way he appeared to be his old self. During this period of sanity he was unaware that his friend Anders had been trying a spell on him in order to see if it worked, but Anders of whom by this point was increasingly losing his mind to the levels of Magi influence he was gaining withheld that he might have found a way from Arthas`s curse. While in this period of sanity Arthas would speak with Catherine Lovie, and Jacob Vorn of which Jacob quickly saw that Arthas wanted a way into the Kingdom of Lucerne in some manner and spoke openly of the protection of Numenorians, and Atlantians, as well as discussing the disire of the king to protect Arnor the way he had protected Gondor. All of this was exactly what Arthas had been dreaming of, and he would tell Catherine and Jacob that he would visit Lucerne in order to meet with the king and discuss possibilities. Following this the funeral would take place and the Lucernians left in major numbers the following day, but several hidden members of the Order of the Green Dragon would remain behind in the form of Myriam Lonmouth, Dickon Hill and Whelia Moore of whom would be tasked to very silently keep an eye on what was happening in the city of Lorderon. Arthas Come to Lucerne The Deal is Struck Aftermath Category:Treaty Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:Historical People of Lucerne Category:History of Lorderon